New in the family
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Gibbs kids are Tony (17) Tim (12) Abby (10) and Kate (17). Tony and Kate are twins. Gibbs is an Agent at NCIS and Jenny is the new Director. The story in Paris was and now they met again and got married. Ziva is (16) and Jennys kid. Zivas father is Eli and he didn't want to see her again so she moved to America to live with the Gibbs. This is their story. (Tiva is later)
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs kids are Tony (17) Tim (12) Abby (10) and Kate (17). Tony and Kate are twins. Gibbs is an Agent at NCIS and Jenny is the new Director. The story in Paris was and now they met again and got married. Ziva is (16) and Jennys kid. Zivas father is Eli and he didn't want to see her again so she moved to America to live with the Gibbs. This is their story.

"Tony, Tim, Abby, Kate please come all down and sit dove. We have to talk with you guys." Gibbs said.

"Coming" the kids said.

When everybody sat on the sofa Gibbs begin to speak. "You know that Jenny have a kid to and she is going to live with us. She is 16. And I hope you welcome her in that family and do not make her feeling like she isn't a part of us."

"What? Why Dad?" Tony asked.

"Tony please she is Jennys daughter and she misses her. "

"But we do not have enough space. There is no free room. And I am not going to sleep in the cellar."

"She can sleep in my room Dad." Kate said.

"Thank you Katie" Gibbs said.

"Yay I get a new sister" Abby said.

"When is she coming?" Tim asked.

"She will be here tomorrow Jen and I will pick her up then. And please be nice to her ok"

"Fine Dad" everybody said.

Next Day.

Jenny and Gibbs drove to the airport and on their way they talked.

"Are you excited Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I haven't seen her for such a long time I ask myself how she is looking like now."

"And she knows where we will wait for her?"

"Yes I said it to her"

"What do yo think when we all go to eat pizza this evening after Ziva is here and rested a bit?"

"That is a good idea maybe they will talk more together than. And I hope they will welcome her. She hadn't had it easy with her father back in Israel."

"I hope so also Jen"

On the plane.

Ziva was happy to see her mother again. She was also happy to be away from Eli. She had never seen him as her father. He had always see her as a solider. As the sharp end of the spear. Since she had been 5 he never called her by her name no she was just officer David for him and only if they had guests from other agencies or from the government he acted like the perfect Dad. But he never was one. After her last mission went wrong he sendet her to her mother. So afraid like Ziva had been two days ago from her father she had never been. She is a David and Davids are not afraid. But how he screamed at her and was. After the mission she couldn't handle it. She could remember the last minutes she sendet with Eli how couldn't she. He threw a bottle at her which hit her shoulder and then he kicked her into her stomach. And his last words to her had been "You do not deserve to be a David you blamed me. You are worthless. I do not want to see you again you will live with your mother. You can be glad that I do not shoot you right now. You can be happy to be alive but if I will ever see you again I will be the one who will place a bullet between your eyes. So go away now. You weak and worthless person. You do not even deserve to let your blood here…."

But this time was over now. She was free now. Didn't have to kill someone to make Eli proud.

Her mother isn't like Eli she is a nice person and Ziva knew that she fight to have her daughter but Eli is to powerful.

But now she will spend the rest of her live in the near of her mother. A few days ago she thought that she don't get even 17 years old.

Ziva got out of the plane and took her luggage with her. She had just one suitcase with her. She had not much personal stuff. Only a few cloth and her weapons which she could easily took with her because when you join Mossad you can't get out of it and she also knew that Eli would send her on a stupid mission in America when he calmed down.

Back by Jen and Gibbs.

"Hey Jethro look there she is" Jenny said an pointed at a young girl.

The girl had a smile on her face and went to Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs had to say that she is really beautiful. The girl had long, curly, brown hair and her eyes where like her mother big and brown. She had a olive skin and wear a white shirt and a cargo trousers.

When she stood infront of them she hugged Jen and said "Ima it is nice to finally see you again"

"Ziva I am happy to see you again. Wow you grew up and turned into a beautiful young women"

Ziva smiled and turned to Gibbs.

"It is nice to meet you Sir. Mom told me a lot about you."

"It is nice to meet you Ziva and please do not call me Sir. Call me Gibbs."

"Ok Gibbs"

"Come one I take your luggage then you and your mother can talk" Gibbs said.

"Thank you Gibbs"

"So how are you Ziva" Jenny started the conversation in Hebrew.

"I am fine Ima."

"And how is school doing?"

Ziva looked a bit confused at her mother and said "Well…"

"Don't say that he took you out of school and made you train"

"To tell you the truth I had never been to a real school which was not from Mossad"

"Then we have to change that. You will go to school now. After the summer break you will start"

"But why? I do not need school"

"Yes you do you are in America now and you will need it to get a job"

"Can't you offer me a job? I mean I already have the qualifications"

"Ziva you are only 16 you have to go to school this is a law"

"Back in Israel it was a law to and I wasn't at school"

"Yes but because of your father"

"But"

"No Zivaleh no buts you will have to that is an order after you finish school we can talk again about a job offer ok?"

Ziva knew that she couldn't discuss with her mother. That or that way she will have to go to a school so she said "Fine"

Now they were at the car and got in. The ride home was silent but then Jenny begun to talk "Ah I forgot to tell you that you will have to share a room with Kate she is only a year older than you. I hope you don't mind"

"No it is ok" Ziva said.

They arrived at the house and Gibbs took Zivas luggage and went with her and Jenny to the front door.

"So welcome to the family Ziva" Gibbs said and opened the door.

After he opened it Ziva saw 4 people. Two looked like they are in her age. A boy with brown hair and green eyes and a girl with brown but a bit darker hair and blue eyes. The girl must be Kate. Ziva thought. The two younger ones looked a bit like the mini versions from the older ones.

They stepped in and shortly after that Kate introduced herself "I Ziva I am Kate it is nice to meet you."

"Hello Kate" Ziva said and the two shaked hands. Then Kate said "That is Tony my twin brother. And the other two are Tim he is 12 and Abby who is 10."

"It is nice to meet you all" Ziva said and forced a smile.

"Come I will show you the house and our room. Then you can unpack your stuff. I made some space in my closet for you" Kate said.

"Ok" Ziva said and took her luggage with her. After a short tour threw the house they were infront of their room "And this is our room"

Kate said and opened the door.

Inside were two beds a closet two desk and a door which headed to a bathroom.

"Over there at the window is your Bed. Do you need help by unpacking?"

"No thank you Kate."  
"Ok then I will leave you alone now"

Ziva nodded and when Kate was out of the room Ziva started to unpack her stuff.

She hadn't had a idea where she should put her weapons and badge so she putted them under her mattress. And one gun she laid under her pillow. The knife she always took with, she laid under her pillow too.

Then she placed her cloth in the closet and her books which had been in several languages on the empty desk.

Meanwhile in Tonys room

All the kids were in Tonys room to talk about Ziva.

"So what do you think about her?" Tony asked

"I think she is nice" Abby said and Tim agreed.

"I think the same but she isn't talking much. I hope she will open up soon now that she and I share a room."

"I do not know what to think about her now." Tony said but in that moment Gibbs called them all.

At the same time by Jenny and Gibbs

"That went well"

"Yes but I hope it isn't just today Jen. She seems nice. But you sounded a but upset earlier that day when you two talked. What was it about?"

"It was because of her father. He made her train you know. I hoped he wouldn't but he did"

"If I will ever see that son of a …."

"Calm down Jethro he isn't worth a international war"

"How long Jen?"

"How long what?"

"How long did he made her train?"

"I do not know. Maybe she will tell me but I will not force her"

"Ok. Should we call the kids now that we can go?"

"Ok"

Gibbs called the kids. When Ziva heard him she grabbed her knife and gun from under her Bed and took them with her. Then she went out of the room and went down with the rest of the family.

"What's up Dad?" Tony asked.

"Jen and I thought that we all go out and eat pizza together now."

"Yeah" all kids said in unison.

At the restaurant

After everybody had ordered. They begun to talk with each other and Jen talked with Ziva in Hebrew.

"Ziva can we continue our talk from earlier that day please."

"Yes Ima"

"Ziva why do you call Jenny Ima? what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"Ima is Hebrew for Mom"

"And why do you talk Hebrew."

"Because that is the language you talk in Israel Abby." Ziva answered.

Then she faced her Mother again and talked with her in Hebrew.

"What do you want to know"

"Since when did he made you train?"  
"Ever since I could remember. It started with languages. Then material arts and then he thought me how to handle weapons."

"God darling I am so sorry why didn't you tell me anything I mean I should have tried harder to get you back."

"Ima you do not have to blame yourself. You know him"

"Yeah you are right but I am glad to have you now."

"I am also glad to be here with you Ima" Ziva said and smiled.

"I am just interested. How many languages you speak?"

"With English and Hebrew. 10"

"Wow."

Then the pizza came and everybody ate in silent.

Later at home.

By Gibbs and Jenny

"You talked with her?"

"Yes I did. And you know what my little one haven't had a childhood. He made her train her whole live."

"What. How could someone do that to his own kid?"  
"I do not know. But now she is away from him"

"Jen do you think she was in Mossad and he did not just made her train?"

"I do not now and I think I do not want to know."

By Kate and Ziva

"And what do you think about America Ziva?"

"It is nice here and you guys are also nice. But it is cold here."

"Are you kidding? It is summer and I think it is very hot."

"In Israel the winter is even warmer than it is here at the moment."

"Oh I think I would die because of the heat"

Ziva smiled and said "You get used to it."

Ziva wasn't tired because in Israel it would be afternoon now so she didn't sleep that night.

On the next day Ziva got up at 4.30 and took her running cloth, went into the bath and suit herself with them.

Then she went downstairs and went into the kitchen to drink something before she went out of the house.

In the kitchen she saw Gibbs.

"Good morning Gibbs."

"Morning Ziver you up early"

"Yes. I am used to get up early. If you want to go for a run in Israel you have to get up early because of the heat you know."

"Do you mind if I join you? I wanted to go for a run also."

"No it is ok. And I do not know a route here so it is better I think"

"Ok. Just wait 5 minutes I have to change and then we can go"

"Ok Gibbs"

5 Minutes later they went out of the house and Gibbs had nearly to run to be do fast as Ziva was.

He realised that she was very fit and maybe she is running every morning. And because she is doing it so easy he thought that she is doing it for years. Gibbs normally route was about 6 miles long and when they where back at the house again Ziva asked "Do you mind if I take run the route now again?"

"No you can but I go into the house now"

"Ok see you later Gibbs"

In the house Gibbs looked at his watch it took them about 45 minutes. Normally he needed one hour and 15 minutes. He shaked his head and went into the shower.

He was ready about 25 minutes later and went down into the kitchen to drink his coffee.

About 5 minutes later Ziva entered the house and went into the kitchen to drink a water.

"You are back fast Ziva" Gibbs said.

She smiled and said "Do you think it took me one hour and 15 minutes. Normally I need one hour for 12 miles"

"You are a good runner Ziva"

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said and went upstairs to take a shower.

When she finished it was 6 o'clock and Kate woke up when Ziva went out of the bathroom in a black shirt and a jeans.

"Good morning Kate" Ziva said.

Kate jawed and said with a sleepy voice "Good morning Ziva. When do you got up?"

"At 4.30"

"What that is really early. How can you do that?"

"I am used to it. I do that every morning because later the day it is to hot to go for a run you know"  
"Wow when I think about Tony. He couldn't get up even when it is 10 o'clock"

"I remember the longest time I slept was 5.30 and that was because I was awake for about 35 hour before."

"So you are not a long sleeper I guess."

"No"

"Your Mom and my Dad are working today. So I thought I could show you the town and after it we could go shopping. What do you think?"

"It sounds good."

"But we have to take Tim and Abs with us. Is it ok?"

"I don't mind. When do we go?"

"Is 8 ok?"

"Yes it is ok but how do we get into town with the bus or do you have a car?"

"I do not have a car but we can ask Dad or Jen if we could borrow one of their cars do you have a driver license?"

"Yes I have one"

"You can drive if you want"

"Ok. Thank you"

Ziva and Kate went down together to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning" Jen said with a smile.

"Slept well you two?"

"Morning, Yes" both said.

"Do you two want to have pancakes?"

"Yes please" they said.

"Jen. I wanted to show Ziva the city and go with her after that shopping and yes we take Tim and Abs with us. Could we borrow your or Dads car please?"

"Yes of course you can have my car and I will drive with your father"

"Thank you Jen"

"And let Ziva drive to that she get used to drive here"

"Yes I will"

"When do you want to go?"

"At 8"

Jen took out her wallet and gave the girls 50 bugs.

"That is not necessary Jen"

"It is for food"

"Thank you Jen"

After they ate they told Tim and Ads that they want to go into town and the two got ready.

"He Tony we are going into the city to show it to Ziva and go shopping after that do you want to come with us?" Kate asked

"No Katie I go out with Jeanne"

"Ok see you later then."

"See you later and have fun"

And with that Tony left the house.

Then Kate said "Tim, Abby come on we go now"

They got in the car and Kate drove into the city. Ziva could drive home if she wanted.

After they had shown her the city they went into a shopping mall.

"Kate can I have a CavPow please? It is so delicious you know I love it. Please" Abby asked.

"Fine Abs but calm down ok?"

"Thank you"

So they got a CavPow for Abby.

Then they went into several stores and got a few clothes.

And Tim got a few thinks for his Computer.

Because everybody was hungry they went into a restaurant to eat something.

During the meal Ziva and Kate talked with eachother.

"Do you have shopping malls in Israel too?"

"Yes but they aren't so big like that one"

"Did you often go into the Mall because we often go into one after school or in our free time"

"No because I was always busy with my Hobbies"

"What did you do?"

"I played piano and did Material Arts and jogged"

"Cool I play Softball at School. Maybe you can join our team next school year if you want."

"I will think about it"

"Kate I have a question but you do not have to answer it if you do not want to. What happened to your Mother?"

"Our Mother died 8 years ago."

"I am sorry Kate"

"Thank you Ziva but you do not have to you now it was long ago and to see Dad happy again makes me happy."

"And you Father did he got married again after Jen and do you have siblings?"

"Yes he got married again. But my Stepmother died a few years ago and I have an older half-brother and a younger half-sister. I looked after her after her Mother died when she had been two."

"And how are your siblings?"

"My brother is fine. But my sister died last year"

"Oh I am sorry. Can I know why she died?"

"Thanks. It was because of a bomb. A suicide killer"

"Oh. I do not know what to say. But I am really sorry."

Ziva smiled and after their talk they paid with the money Jen gave them and went out of the Mall to drive back home.

What so you think? English is not my first language so I am sorry for the mistakes I made.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate let Ziva drive what was a mistake she found out during the drive.

"Oh god Ziva watch the car. You are on the wrong site of the road. We are going to die. I will never say something about Dads driving. Ohh god. Where did you learn to drive? Are you sure that you can drive? Ziva the car."

Ziva grinned and said "Calm down Kate. My driving isn't bad. I drive for years now. And I learned it by my self"

"By yourself? Ziva please do not drive so fast."

"I am not driving fast Kate"

"Please. I do not want to be stopped by the police"

"That is not going to happen we have a fed car. So they are not going to stop us."

"But if they see you sitting on the drivers seat and driving like that they will stop us"

"What do you have against my driving Kate?"

"What I have against your driving? You drive like hell and break a few laws. And we are going to die in here."

When they arrived at home Kate, Tim and Abby were glad to be alive.

And when they entered the house they found Tony sitting on the sofa and watching a movie.

"He Tony we are back. How was your date with Jeanne?"

"Hey Katie not very well"

"Ho what happened?"

"Timmy come we go into your room and install your new Computer programme"

"Ok Abbs" And so they went into Tims room and only Tony, Kate and Ziva where left.

"So tell me how was it?"

"Well first everything was ok. We went into that restaurant but than a few of her friends came and she talked with them and ignored me so I went out of the restaurant and she screamed after me that she is going to break up with me if I don't come back. But I don't want to sit there and be ignored so I went out and she broke up with me"

"Oh my poor little brother" Kate said and ruffled his hair.

Tony had to grin and said "He my hair"

"Oh sorry sister"

"Katie stop that"

"Than stop calling me Katie you know I don't like that"

"Ohh Katie"

"Tony I warned you stop it for your own safety"

"Kate…."

"Tony stop teasing Kate" Gibbs said.

"Wow Dad where do you come from?" Tony asked.

"Work. I am in the cellar if you need me."

"Ok Dad" Kate said.

Kate stayed with Tony and they watched another movie.

Ziva went into her and Kates room to read one of her books.

When Jenny came home they ate dinner and because it was late everyone wanted to go to Bed.

Ziva tried to stay awake. She hated it to fell asleep. Every time she did she would wake up screaming. Because she had a nightmare about Somalia. She could remember every second there and why she was there. After Tali died Ziva was shot in the near of her Heart. And because after that she had a few problems Eli sendet her on a suicide mission. So he could tell Jen that she was killed by terrorists. It would have been suspicious if Ziva had a bullet from her or another weapon in her head. But they tortured Ziva and did not kill her. They wanted to know everything about Mossad but Ziva didn't say anything. After a few month Ari saved her but a short time after that Eli sendet him on a long term mission and Ziva haven't seen him again. She don't know if he is still alive or dead.

But Ziva fell a sleep and about a hour later she woke up screaming and hold her gun in her hand to point it on her unseen enemy.

Because of the loud scream Kate woke up too and turned the light on and asked Ziva "He is everything Ok?"

Ziva lowered her gun and hide it that Kat couldn't seen it and nodded. Then she said "Yes it was just a nightmare"

The door to their room was pulled open and Gibbs and Jen entered it and Gibbs asked "Is everything Ok? I heard a scream"

"Everything is alright. I just had a nightmare" Ziva said but Gibbs could see the fear on her face. There must be something behind it. That wasn't just a nightmare Gibbs thought.

"Are you sure that everything is alright Ziver?" he asked again.

"Yes Gibbs. As I said it was just a nightmare."

"Ok. Then go back to sleep you two" he said and closed the door behind himself and Jen as they left the room.

"You want to talk about it?" Kate asked Ziva after Gibbs and Jen left the room.

"No. It is ok really. I am fine" Ziva said.

"Ok then. Good night Ziva."

"Night Kate"

The rest of the night Ziva just laid there and played with her knife until it was 4:30 and she dressed herself to go for her daily run.

After Jen and Gibbs had been back in their room Gibbs asked Jen "Is she really ok. I mean you have seen her face. How scared she was. I don't believe her that it was just a nightmare. If it would have been one she wouldn't bee so scared. I think there is more behind it. Something she haven't told you. Should I talk with her?"

"I think you are right. You have ever been right with your gut. I try to talk with her firs"

"Ok Jen" Gibbs said and kissed his wife.

"Good night Jethro" Jen said and both fell back to sleep.

When Ziva came back from her run at 5:45 she saw Gibbs in the kitchen. Like the day before with the newspaper and a coffee in his hand.

"Good Morning Gibbs"

"Morning Ziver. Are you back from your run?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you alright? Because of last night?"

Ziva made her Mossad face. Show no feelings. Feelings make you weak. Eli always said.

"Yes. Everything is alright Gibbs" Ziva said and drank a glass water.

"I am going to take a shower" she said and left the room.

Because they had the weekend of and today is Saturday Gibbs and Jen stayed at home.

When Ziva finished her shower she took one of her books which is called Todesmelodie from Andreas Franz which she had bought when she was in Germany and went outside in the garden because it had been a beautiful morning.

After a while she heard that somebody opened the door and she looked up.

"Morning Ima" she said to her Mother who was coming to her with two cups in her hand.

"Morning sweetie. I made a tea for you"

"Thank you" Ziva said.

Jenny sat down on the chair next to her daughter and gave her the tea. For herself Jenny made a coffee.

"Zivaleh you know that you can talk about everything with me right?"

"Yes. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You haven't but you I have the feeling that you hide something from me. I could see it in your eyes. I saw it in them last night. What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean Ima"

"Ziva talk to me. You can tell me everything. I do not blame you for anything"

"There is nothing"

"Should I phone your father?"

"No you don't have to phone Eli. There is nothing" Ziva said and went inside of the house.

Jenny also went inside of the house and went into the kitchen where Gibbs waited for her.

"And?" he asked. Jenny shaked her head and said "She always said that there is nothing and when I mentioned her father she wacked out. She is not going to open her self to me she is shut down. Something happened but what?"

"Should I talk to her?"

"Yes please but wait a bit that she can cool down ok?"

"Ok. Should I call the kids now that we can eat breakfast?"

Jen nodded and so Gibbs called the kids.

After the breakfast Abby asked "Dad can we go out to our pool? It is such a nice day to have a swim?"

"Yes Abs you can"

"Yay Kate, Tony, Tim, Ziva come on lets get ready"

"Shure Abbs" Kate said.

Ziva didn't want to go swimming because of her scars. She hated if someone ask her questions because of them. The time when she got them was bad enough. And what would her Mother say. No. Ziva new that she isn't going to swim with them. Somalia was a hard time for her and she never talked about it. Not with Ari, not with Tali. Eli didn't care so she refused to tell it someone else.

So she was left with Jenny and Gibbs downstairs while Tony, Kate, Tim and Abby went upstairs to change into their swimming suits.

"Why don't you go upstairs to change?" her Mother asked.

"I do not want to swim you know I rather lay down and read my book" Ziva said and also left the room to grab her book and go outside.

Ziva laied down in one of the chairs and put her sunglasses on. Then she took her book and started to read. A few minutes later the others came outside in their swimmimg stuff and jumped directly into the cold water.

Jenny went to her daughter and sat down next to her.

"He Ziv we have to go to school tomorrow and register you that you can go there next schoolyear." Jen said.

"Ok. When do we have to go?" Ziva asked.

"Is 9 o'clock ok for you?"

"Yes it is. Do I have to take some of my papers with me?"

"No we do not need anything but I need your patients file to give it to our doctor here that he got it in the case that something happen to you."

"Shure but she is still in Israel you have to call Eli" Ziva said.

Now Jen switched into Hebrew.

"Why don't you call Eli Abba? I mean he is your father and you call him by his name?"

"Do we have to talk about this now Ima? I want to read my book" Ziva answered and started reading her book again.

"Yes we do" Jen said and took the book.

Ziva looked at her Mother and rolled her eyes.

"We do not have the best relationshipit is not easy with him and you know that"Ziva said.

"But I don't get it why you do not call him Abba"

"Can you stop now please or is this a interrogation?" Ziva asked her Mother.

"Ok I will stop asking you now but we are not finnished with that theme yet" Jenny said and stood up to go into the kitchen to cook.

Then Kate sat down next to Ziva and asked her "He why don't you want to come into the water with us? The water is perfect and it is so hot out here"

"You think? It isn't that warm even the winter in Israel is warmer than it is here now."

"But you can come into the water with us or can't you swim?"

"I can swim I grew up near the sea but I am a bit tired I have a little Jetlag"

"Ok" Kate said and went back into the water.

Later that they they ate together dinner and watched a movie after it. When they went to bed Ziva swore herself that she wouldn't fall asleep that night.

Ziva hate it when she fell asleep. When you dream you are vulnerable and weak. That is the time where you couldn't control your feelings or what you think. She remembert when she fell asleep at home after she came back from hospital and when she woke u and screamed Eli hit her because she woke him up and had been weak.

In the hospital she got sleeping pills and had no problems but at home Eli took her medicaments away and she couldn't take them. And she is definately not going to ask her Mom for some sleeping pills. Shure she can say that she always sees her half-sister Thali die when she fell asleep but she couldn't use Thali to get some sleeping pills because she is weak.

So Ziva was awake the whole night and went as usual out of the house for her morning run.

At nine O'clock she and her Mother drove to the school where they wanted to register Ziva.

After they arrived they went into the Directors office.

"Good Morning Director Vance" Jenny said.

"Miss Gibbs, Good Morning and you are?" Vance asked.

"I am Ziva David" Ziva said and Ziva and Jen sat down.

"Mister Vance I want to register my daughter for that schoolyear."

"Ok than you have to fill these papers out." he said and gave them some papers.

Then they went otside to fill them out.

Name: Ziva David

Date of birth: January the 23rd 1997

Place of birth: TelAviv, Israel

Spoken languages...

"Which languages can you speak Ziv?" Jenny asked.

"I can speak Hebrew and English of cause. But I am also fluent in Spanish, France, German, Italian, Russian, Turkish, Arabic and Grecian and Latin."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Mom. Eli thought that it is impossible to speak a lot of languages"

"Ok Then I write them down"

Spoken languages: English, Hebrew,Spanish, France, German, Italian, Russian, Turkish, Arabic, Grecian, Latin

"Your hobbies?"

"Sport and playing the piano" Ziva said.

Hobbies: Sport and Piano Jeny wrote down.

After they filled out the whole papers they went back into the headmasters office.

"We are going to make your timetable now Ziva" Vance said when they entered the office.

After she had gotten her timetable they drove back home and because Jenny had to go to work she drove away.

When Ziva entered the house again Kate asked her about her timetable and said to her which subjects she would have with her or with Tony.

Meanwile by Jenny and Gibbs

Gibbs was with Jenny in her office.

"Jethro I an realy sure now that Eli made her train."

Gibbs sat down and asked his wife "Why?"

"He made her to learn 11 languages. Why should he do it when he didn't want her to join Mossad?"

"That's a good point. Have you tried to talk with her again?"

"Yes but when I mention her father she says nothing. I don't know what to do."

"You know what like I said I am going to talk with her but we have to wait a bit. Maybe she needs time."

"Ok. Thank you Jethro."

"Have you called Eli because of her patients file?"

"No but I am going to do it soon."

"Ok. I have to go back to my team now Jen"

"See you later Jethro"

"See you later Jen" he said and left the ofice.

"Hello Eli it is me Jen"

"Jen why are you calling?"

"Well I need Zivas paitients file when something happens it is better to have it you know"

"Yes. I will send it to you. But I don't have time to talk now. Bye"

Before Jenny could answer Eli hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews and yes there is going to be TIVA but just later on I have a few ideas how to bring them together. I do not know which one I take.

By the kids

"Well you will have Sport, Spanish, Biology, Chemistry and Math with Tony and English, History and France with me. By the way why did you choose two languages I mean Spanish and France? You know that this isn't easy I mean I have problems by learning one other language."

"I am already fluent in these languages and because I have to take one I choose Spanish and because I hate physics I took also France."

"I hate physics too" Tony said when he entered the kitchen where Kate and Ziva had been sitting.

"Can I see your timetable please?" he asked Ziva and gave him her timetable.

"Ah I see that we will have a few subjects together but you choose two languages?"

"Like I said to Kate I am fluent in both"

"Wow that's cool then you can help me with Spanish because I don't get it. Spanish confuses me you know"

"Sure I can help you Tony" Ziva said.

"Does anyone of you wants to have a Pizza? I was going to get one" Tony asked Kate and Ziva.

"No thank you I wanted to cook something for us" Ziva said.

"What do you want to cook?" Tony asked.

"What about lasagne?"

"I love lasagne it sounds good" Tony said.

"Do you need help?" Kate asked.

"Yes you can help me" Ziva said.

"When you two cook something that is so delicious I have to train first" Tony said.

"He Tony you can say if you do not want to help us" Kate said and she and Ziva grinned.

"No I have to train today and I do not want to disturb you two"

"But you wouldn't disturb us" Kate said.

"He Kate it is ok he can do the dishes then"

"Yeah you are right Ziva. Tony you are free to go now"

"Or I stay here and help you two"

"No, no you would disturb us Tony go" Kate said and Tony went out of the kitchen.

While they were searching for all the ingredients Abby went into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We want to cook lasagne do you want to help us?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I would love to" Abby said and added "What can I do?"

"You can do the béchamelsouce there for you will have to do the roux" Ziva said.

"I don't know how to do a roux can you help me please?"

"Of cause Abby. At first you need some margarine and you have to fusion it. After that you need some flour and you have to mix them. Then you have to mix it with milk and vegetable stock, let it simmer a bit and it is ready." Ziva said and Abby did it while she and Kate made the rest.

When they put the lasagne into the oven they watched a movie. After tony came back from his run and he took a shower and Tim had set the table they ate the lasagne.

"It is delicious" Tony said and added "I haven't thought that you can cook Kate"

"Hahaha very funny Tony but Ziva did the most of it"

"You can cook more often Ziva" Tony said.

Ziva said thank you and smiled at him.

**Flashback**

**Back in Israel Ziva always cooked at home. She wanted that Tali got some real food and not just fast food. So she cooked every day after she had gotten home from work and made the whole household also that at the end of the day when her father came back home the house would be perfect. Eli hated it to have a dirty house or no food on the table so Ziva had more reasons to do everything. She hated it when Eli got angry because that means that he would hurt her or Ari. She was used to it but hated it. And most of the time she had to train again in the evening so she had barley time for herself. **

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" Tony asked Ziva.

_God that girl is looking good and she can cook she is perfect but wouldn't it be weird when we are together because our parents are married? _Tony thought.

"I learned it by myself I always cooked back in Israel" Ziva answered his question.

After they had eaten Tony did the dishes and that only because Kate and Ziva had forced him to do that.

By Jenny in the office

Jenny had gotten a Telex from Eli with Ziva's patients file but her problem was that it hadn't been the complete one. There had only been a few years in it. From her first to third year and then only a few when she got an immunization and she didn't believe that her daughter never got sick. And she knew that Eli made her train. About what she wanted to talk with Ziva again. She also thought that he let her work for Mossad and then she would have gotten hurt normally and her patients file must be more filled.

So she had to call Eli again. But he didn't answered his phone only his secretary answered the phone. So she said to her that she needed the full patients file from her daughter and that they should send that and also her report card from the Mossad school she had been before she came to the USA.

But what she didn't know was that Ziva wasn't on a real school. The school she had been was the normal Mossad training and she was there with three years. When she had been four she was a Mossad officer. Shure it isn't normal but no one asks questions why a four year old is working for Mossad as long her name ends with David.

Of course Ziva could remember her first kill. Every detail of it. She was four and they gave her for adoption under a cover name to terrorists who trained their adopted kids for their missions or that they are going to be suicide killers. So Ziva was undercover there and when the time was right she killed them with her knife which she had taken well hidden with her.

Even when she just had been four it was hard after it for her. But the first time was also the worst. Every kill isn't easy but she got used to the feeling. She learned to live with it. By killing someone you can use your imagination she was always told. With everything you see in a room you can kill someone. With a paperclip for example she learned to kill someone on 18 different ways. She never used one but knew how to use them.

But now she is with her Mother and she don't have to kill someone to make her mother proud or looking at her. Jen is there for her even Gibbs. It felt that he is more a father for her that her own and she didn't know Gibbs long. But he is nice and he don't hit her when she did something wrong.

She was happy to be in America. To be safe. To be loved and to have siblings again and that she can do what she want to and not what she had been told to do.

By the kids

After Tony did the dishes he said to the girls "I ate so much I think I have to go for a run again. Does anyone of you wants to come with me?"

"No Tony you know that I hate to run and someone have to look after Abby and Tim" Kate said. "And what is with you Zivaaa? Do you want to join me?" "No thank you Tony I had my run this morning" Ziva answered. "You two are just too lazy" he said and sat down on the sofa between them and faced each for a few seconds. "I was really on my run this morning Tony. Ask your Dad if you don't belief me" Ziva said. "I can also run a mile and say I was on my run" Tony said to teas Ziva a bit and to find out how good she was in sport. "I did not only run a mile Tony I ran like every morning 12 miles"

"That was very funny no one is so crazy and run 12 miles every day" "Then call me crazy because I do it every morning." "I don't belief you Ziva" he said. "Then you can join me tomorrow." She answered. "When?" he asked. "At 4:30" Ziva said. "In the morning? There is no way that I stand up that early. Why do you stand up so early?" "Normally I start my run at 4:00 and not 4:30 because if you run later it is to warm outside in Israel. So I am used to it because I do that for years now and school always started at 5:00 o'clock" "School at 5:00? I am lucky to life here we have to go to school at 7:30" Tony answered. "But you know what I will join you tomorrow to see if you can run that much" he added. "Ok" Ziva said.

**Flashback**

**When Ziva was 10 she ran the same like her half brother Ari. 12 miles. She needed longer but she was able to run that much. She needed 20 minutes longer to be exact. Her father wanted that she is as fast as her brother is so he forced her to run more.**

**So Ziva had to run 12 miles in the morning and 5 in the evening until she is so fast like her brother. And for every minute she needed longer he slapped her. Ziva forced herself to run faster because of that and she could remember when she was older that she and Ari also teased each other who would be faster and one day she was faster than Ari. **

**She also remembered the Time when they held together. When Talis Mother died, they held together because Rivka treated them like her own kids. Tali was little when she died so it wasn't so hard for her. But now Eli didn't care where he punished his kids because no one could stop him now. **

**They always protected Tali. She was like her Mother. She was nice and saw the good thinks not the bad. And she had the voice of an Angel. Tali loved the Opera and so Ziva took her once a year into the Opera and they were listening to one of Puccini's Operas. Tali loved them at the most. **

"Do you two want to watch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Which one?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. He Ziva which movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know a lot of movies so I let you decide" she said.

"Ok" Tony said. "Then we watch this is the end ok?"

They both nodded and so they watched this is the end.

By Jenny

Now Jenny had the full patients file and the report card of her daughter.

First she looked at the report card. And now she realised that Ziva was in Mossad because she finished the "school" with 4 years and was one of the best. Now Jenny had tears in her eyes and when she saw how feat the patient's file of her daughter had been she tuned pale.

She was afraid to look at it. She didn't want to know how often Ziva got hurt or nearly died. But she had to know it so she opened the file and was shocked what she found in there. She also realized that Ziva had never been in a real hospital only in one from Mossad.

She looked through the pages and nearly had to throw up.

When Ziva had been 10 she was shot 8 times had a few broken bones and so on. She nearly got blown up a few times also but what shocked Jen the most was the last thing in her file. She looked up Ziva's profile and her last Mission. She just read Somalia.

End of chapter what do you think? Next chapter is about Somalia a lot and there is something between Tony and Ziva soon but if it is something good or worse you have to read then.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter I hope you will like it. _

The rest of the file wasn't to be found she just knew that Ziva was in Somalia but what happened there she don't know. She couldn't believe that Eli was that bad.

When she and Eli had been married he was a real gentleman. He was nice to her and nice to Ari. And when they found out that she was pregnant with Ziva he was one of the happiest men on earth.

She couldn't believe that he had already planned her carrier then. She could remember when Ziva was born that he was always with her. He waited until his Zivs like he called her fell asleep. Since Ziva was born Jenny couldn't go anywhere with her without Ari or a guard.

Eli always said that his enemies could do something to his little one and that they have to look after her. But the true reason for him was that he needed her to be the perfect solider. She should have tried it harder to have her daughter.

But after they got divorced and Jen got back to America to be the director of NCIS she realised how the true Eli was. At the beginning there was no problem. She could see Ziva when she wanted to. But when Ziva was one and a half years old she couldn't see her as often as she want to.

Eli began to ignore her calls or mails and Jen couldn't make him to let Ziva stay with her and not with him in Israel. She wanted her daughter to be safe and hoped she was but now she realised that Ziva had never been safe.

Now Jen realised why Ziva called Eli by his name and not Abba. She could understand her daughter now. But she also knew that Eli wouldn't let her go to stay with her mother when nothing happened.

There must have something happened in Somalia. But what? Eli is definitely not going to tell her anything so the last way to find it out was to ask Ziva. But how should she start? He Ziva what happened in Somalia? Ziva why did Eli send you to us?

No so she couldn't start a conversation but she knew that today was the best day because they would be alone at home. Kate, Abby, Tim and Tony are all by friends and they stay there over night. So today was the best day but should she talk with her husband first?

Yes she knew that she should talk with him first. She needed him. He has to be there for her and for Ziva.

Again Jenny looked into the file and it couldn't be possible that Ziva got hurt in training that much. So she realised that Eli hit her. Jenny nearly broke out in tears. He hurt her daughter. Her everything and was fine with that.

But why didn't Ziva say anything? Was she afraid of her father? Would he do anything to her when he found out that she told it? Or didn't she care because she was used to it? And why didn't Ari help her? Did he know and don't care? Did he tried to help her? Or did Eli also hit him?

Jenny was so confused she needed someone to talk right now. So she picked up her phone to call Gibbs. But when she took it in her hand the door to her office was open and Gibbs walked in.

"Did I interrupt you?" he whispered. Jen put the phone out of her hand and shacked her head. "No I wanted to call you because we have to talk about something" she said.

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked as he closed the door and sat down on the chair in front of Jens desk.

"Yes I just got Ziva's files" Jenny said. "Is something wrong with Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"He made her train. No he did not just made my little girl train he hit her and she was I Mossad since she was four. Four Jethro. How could he do that her? And something happened a few months ago but I don't know what but I think it was something bad." Jenny told him and she broke out in tears.

Gibbs took her in his arms and told her "I do not care who he is but I am going to kill him. How could he?"

He held Jenny as long as she cried and then he said "I am sure that everything is alright we are going to talk with her later ok."

Jenny nodded and Gibbs gave her a kiss before his phone rang and he had to go back down to his team.

Jenny knew that she wouldn't let Ziva go back to her father anymore. Ziva could work like she asked for her at NCIS maybe in Gibb's team. She wanted to protect her daughter now. She was now with her and she wanted that Ziva knew that she is safe now. That she be who she wanted to be and not who her father made her or wanted her to be.

At the end of the day Jenny and Gibbs drove home. After 15 minutes they were alone with Ziva.

Gibbs and Jenny had been in the kitchen while Ziva was in the living room with her book. "Should we talk with her now?" Gibbs asked Jen and she nodded so they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Ziva and looked at her.

Ziva looked up from her book and into her mother's eyes "Is something wrong Ima?" Ziva asked. "We want to talk with you about something but you have to promise me that you do not leave the room until we are finished."

"Ok Ima but about what do you want to talk with me?" Jenny took a deep breath before she said "Somalia" "The conversation is over" Ziva said as she stood up and was ready to leave the room.

"Ziva wait you promised me that you do not go until we are finished" Jenny said. "But it is over" Ziva said with no emotions is her voice. "Ziver" Gibbs said and gave her the famous Gibbs glare.

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Fine" Ziva said. "What do you want to know?" "Everything"

"When you know about Somalia I assume that you know that Eli made me train and that I am a Mossad officer. Somalia was a mission that went wrong. Nothing else" Ziva said. How could she tell her mother what happened? So she tried to lie.

"Tell me the truth Ziva" her Mother said. "That was the truth. Is was a mission that went wrong"

"But what exactly happened?" "Ima…" "No Ziva tell me the truth now" she said.

Ziva took a deep breathe, looked down, had her eyes closed and shaked her head. "Ima please I do not want to talk about it." "Someday you will have to Zivaleh" she said using the nickname she gave her. Ziva looked into her mother's eyes. Jenny could see the fear and hurt in her eyes. So she tried to comfort Ziva "It is ok to tell us. We are not blaming you for anything. We are there for you."

"I know Ima but I do not want to talk about the mission. If Eli finds out that…" "He is not going to. I promise it."

Ziva took a last deep breath and then she begun to talk.

"**It was five Month ago. Eli gave me that mission. I and four other officers had to go to Somalia. There was a terrorist cell and we had to take them down. Ari didn't want that I go there. He said that it was too dangerous. But he is always so overprotecting. And because it was 2 month after Tali died he was more overprotective then before. He was afraid of losing me also. But I told him that everything is aright and that he isn't going to loose me. **

**After I left and we had been in Somalia we went directly to the cell. We headed behind a sandhog.** **Everything was Ok. We stormed the cell and I saw that two of us went down. **

**We were only three now but we went on with our Mission. But there had been too many men. They held us captive for three months. Every day I hoped** **that Eli would send a rescue team but he didn't. It was Ari who came with a few others to help us. **

**Eli didn't care that was also the reason why he let me stay with you"**

Tears were running down in Ziva's face and also her mother cried. Gibbs was silent all the time. He knew that Ziva needed her mother and not her stepfather right now.

Jen hugged Ziva and they were just sitting next to each other and hugging for a long time. After a while Jenny spoke again "Is that the reason you had a nightmare a few nights ago?" Ziva nodded.

"What else happened" Jen asked. "They want informations about Mossad" Jenny knew that Ziva meant that they were tortured. "Did they..." "No, they didn't" Ziva said knowing exactly what her mother meant and hoped that she brought her lye. How could she tell her mom what they all did? There is no way that Ziva is going to tell that to anyone. And Ziva had luck Jenny and also Gibbs believed her.

"Is that the reason why you didn't want to swim with the others?" Jen asked and Ziva nodded. "Can I see them?" Jen asked. Ziva looked Jenny in the eyes and fight with her feelings. Should she or should she not show her mother the scars.

And that Gibbs was there didn't made it easier. "Should I leave the room Ziver?" Gibbs asked. "It… It's ok. You can stay Gibbs I trust you" Ziva said and her voice was shaking.

Ziva lifted her shirt and Jen could see her stomach and Gibbs saw her back. Both were shocked. There were bruises, burns and scars all over her body. Jen also realised that Ziva was too thin. Maybe they didn't gave her enough food. Jenny had again tears in her eyes. She took Ziva again in her arms and silently cried.

"Ima hey Ima" Ziva said. "I couldn't believe that he let this happen. I… I should have tried harder to have you here." "Ima it is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for it." "But…." "No Ima it is not your fault"

"Did a doctor looked at them?" Gibbs asked. "Yes" Ziva said. "And do you have to take medicaments?" Jen asked.

"The doctor gave me sleeping pills and some against infections but Eli thought that I do not need them because they made me weak. That a solider don't need to take pills so he took them and threw them away" Ziva said.

"I will ask Ducky for some" Gibbs said to Jenny. "Who is Ducky? You said that you don't tell it anyone" "He is our medical examiner and I know him for years. You can trust Ducky believe me" Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded and said "Ok" "If you need anything…" Gibbs said. "I know I can always come to you and talk" Ziva said and had a sad smile on her face.

Jenny want to bring Ziva on other thought so she asked her what she want to do and so Ziva and Jenny cooked something and the three ate in silence with each other.

"Ziva how is Ari?" Jen asked after Dinner. "I don't know ever since he saved me I haven't seen him again. I think he is dead because of me" "Don't think something like that. Gibbs could your team try to track Ari?" Jen asked her husband and Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said. "He I do everything for my family" he said and Ziva smiled.

When Ziva went to bed Jen gave her some sleeping pills they still had left and after Ziva went to bed Tony came back home and also went to bed.

At the next day Ziva woke up with a smile on her face. She slept well that night and she and Tony went on a run together today.

So she got up and got dressed. When she left the room she saw Tony coming out of her room. "He Ziv are you ready?" he asked. Ziva smiled and nodded. They went out of the house and Tony had to admit that Ziva was very good and fast. "Are you coming?" Ziva said as she got faster and Tony wasn't as fast as she was. "Coming" he said and smiled.

They were at the same high now and every minute one got faster than the other wouldn't be as fast as the other. But Ziva was a bit faster at the end and Tony was out of breathe and speechless. Ziva was just a bit out of breathe and said "I told you that I am fast" and both smiled at each other.

End of chapter I hope you liked it.


End file.
